Before (Originally Percy Jackson: SYOC) (SUMMARY CHANGE)
by Demigod-Gallagher-Selected
Summary: Before Percy Jackson there where demigods. Before the Titan and the Giant War, demigods still went on quests. Now as these brave children set out on a quest, what will become of them? What will happen along the way? SYOC OPEN!
1. SYOC Form

**When Percy Jackson grew up more demigods came. When he left more came. Now its time for you. When the next Great Prophecy is read, will you be in it? Will Chiron choose you to go? When you become a demigod will you rise?**

**Please submit a demigod! Choose your godly parent and fill in the form. Please not too many Big Three children. Either PM or review to get me the person. Ideally I need 5 demigods and I will be choosing out of them all. If you send one in and it doesn't get picked for the Prophecy you might still be included in the story. If you have questions feel free to PM me. **

**To anyone that had sent in a character, I am taking out legacy and demigod abilities. Also NO MORE BIG THREE CHILDREN! I have too many!**

**A list of all the gods in the Geek World are in the next chapter.**

* * *

First Name:

Last Nam:

Nickname:

Face Claim?:

Age:

Gender:

Date of Birth (No year):

Godly Parent:

Mortal Family:

Relationship with Mortal Family:

Fatal Flaw:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Personality:

History:

Backpack Essentials:

Weapons:

Appearance (Including hair style, eye/hair color, height, weight, ect.):

What would they wear? Winter? Summer? Mortal? Demigod?:

Hometown:

ADHD and/or Dyslexia:

Anything else:


	2. A List of Greek Gods and Goddesses

**A/N Here is a list of all the Greek Gods and Goddesses. If I missed any, please PM me the ones I missed. Also NO MORE CHILDREN OF THE BIG THREE. I need ideas for the Great Prophecy, so PM me the ideas. DO NOT REVIEW THE GREAT PROPHECY IDEAS!**

**Also I changed some things in the form, so if you have sent in a character please change them to match the new form.**

* * *

**The MAJOR Gods and Goddesses of Greek Myth:**

**ZEUS:** Lord of the Skies, Ruler of the Gods. Zeus can control wind and electricity. Has two brothers: Poseidon and Hades. **Olympian God**

**POSEIDON:** God of the Seas and Earthquakes, the Earthshaker. Poseidon commands all the Earth's oceans, anything living in the ocean, horses, and can cause earthquakes. Worked with Athena to develop the chariot. Lost the contest to Athena for sponsorship of Athens. Is the reason for Medusa's looks. Created Hippocampi and horses from waves breaking on the seashore. **Olympian God**

**HERA: **Goddess of Marriage, Zeus's wife. Her symbol is the peacock, and she is the goddess of marriage and is jealous of all Lord Zeus's affairs with mortal women. **Olympian Goddess**

**HADES: **Lord of the Underworld, Lord of the Dead. He rules in his palace in the Underworld, and only visits on the winter solstice, on the longest night of the year. He controls things like zombies, harpies, Furies, and hellhounds. He tricked his wife, Persephone into staying with him for 7 months of the year, which is why we have winter.

**ATHENA:** Goddess of Wisdom, Goddess of Battle Strategies, Goddess of Weaving. She was born out of Zeus's thoughts. She vowed to be a virgin for life, although her children are born out of her head, just like she was, so she's technically still a virgin. Caused Arachne to turn into a spider, so her children are naturally afraid of spiders. Her symbol is the owl. She won over Athens with the creation of the olive tree. Turned Medusa ugly for having an affair with Poseidon in her temple. **Olympian Goddess**

**APOLLO:** God of the Sun, Music, Medicine, Archery, and Prophecy. He drives the sun across the sky in his chariot, after the Sun Titan, Helios, faded. His children have great musical, medical, and archery skills. His twin sister Artemis, and himself were born on the island of Delos. He created the Oracle at Delphi, and holds the Arrow of Death. I think you can figure out what it does. **Olympian God**

**ARTEMIS:** Goddess of the Hunt, Goddess of the Moon. Artemis took her Moon position after the Moon Titan, Selena, faded. She vowed to be a virgin, too, and has a long history of men chasing her and losing. She founded the Hunters of Artemis. She searches the world for game to catch, sing her bow and arrows. **Olympian Goddess**

**HERMES: **God of Travelers, Thieves, Wanderers, Tricksters, and Messengers. He is the Messenger of the Gods and brings messengers around the world. His children are tricksters but loyal. His staff, the caduceus, is the symbol of medicine and doctors. **Olympian God**

**APHRODITE:** Goddess of Love. Aphrodite is said to be the most beautiful goddess. She has power over love, and is Hephaestus's wife. She constantly tries to get away from him. Her children are the stuff of movie stars and models, though they don't like to fight. **Olympian Goddess**

**ARES:** God of War and Bloodlust. Ares has the edge in any battle. He can use any weapon to his liking. His children are typified as strong, unwavering in battle, and sometimes jerks. He founded the city of Thebes. **Olympian God**

**HEPHAESTUS:** God of the Forge. He is Aphrodite's husband, and can make anything out of metal. He is crippled and somewhat ugly, so Aphrodite constantly tries to escape him. His children are metalworkers and smiths, handy with tools of all kinds. **Olympian God**

**DIONYSUS:** God of Wine, Vines, Theater, and Fertility. He was originally a mortal, but Zeus granted him immortality. **Olympian God** (Hestia gave up her throne for Dionysus)

**DEMETER:** Goddess of the Earth, Grain, Fertility of the Field, and the Harvest. She is Persephone's mother, and her children have a special affiliation with plants. **Olympian Goddess**

**PERSEPHONE: **Goddess of Springtime. Persephone was captured by Hades and tricked into eating seven seeds from a pomegranate, which ensured that for seven months of the year, she would be forced to stay in the Underworld. She is Hades's wife, and is often portrayed as a force of wisdom in the Underworld, and tempers her husband's harshness. She, like Hades, does not have a throne on Mount Olympus.

**HESTIA:** Goddess of Hearth and Home, and the Hearth Fire. She does not have a seat on Mount Olympus, because she gave it up for Dionysus. She tends the hearth and is caring. She vowed to be a virgin.

**The MINOR gods and goddesses of Greek Myth: **

**ALEXIARES **and **ANICETUS:** Gods of youth and sports. They are the sons of Heracles and Hebe, and along with their father, the guardians of Mount Olympus. Their names mean "he who wards off war" and "the unconquerable" respectively. They were worshipped the most in Thebes and Rhodes, their powers were said to be youth and sports. Little is known about them besides a mention of their birth in the Bibliotheca: [Herakles] achieved immortality, and when Hera's enmity changed to friendship, he married her daughter Hebe, who bore him sons Alexiares and Anicetos.

**HECATE:** Goddess of Witchcraft, Doorways, and Crossways. She had many followers, and also brought about cults. She was one of the oldest goddesses in the mythical world.

**IRIS: **Goddess of the rainbow. She sends messages through her rainbows, if you ask nicely, and throw in a drachma, from the gods to mortals, and back again. She is the link between Olympus and the human world.

**MORPHEUS:** God of Sleep, Dreams; The Dreambringer. He is often prayed to for dreamless sleep or easy sleep. Morpheus resides in the Land of Dreams, somewhere in the Underworld.

**NIKE: **Goddess of Victory. Yes, she _is_ a girl, contrary to popular belief. She is swift-footed and strong.

**NEMESIS:** Goddess of Retribution and Fate. She keeps balance in the world, making sure no one has too much of a good or bad thing. She is the force of balance and justice.

**NYX: **Goddess of night, shadows, ravens, darkness, and creation. She's the daughter of Chaos and the mother of gods/goddesses such as Hypnos and Nemesis

**PHOBOS **and** DEIMOS:** Phobos is the minor god of panic and fear, Deimos of terror and dread. They often accompany Ares into battle.

**HEBE: **minor Goddess of Youth. Helps gods, was the cupbearer for ambrosia and nectar to the gods until she married Heracles (you might know him as Hercules, his Roman equivalent)  
**  
THE MUSES: **the nine goddesses/spirits of literature and the arts. Often portrayed singing or reciting poetry.

Calliope: Epic poetry  
Clio: History  
Erato: Lyric poetry  
Euterpe: Music  
Melpomene: Tragedy  
Polyhymnia: Choral poetry  
Terpsichore: Dance  
Thalia: Comedy  
Urania: Astronomy

**ERIS: **Goddess of Discord. Not sure if she's minor or not.

**HARMONIA:** Goddess of Harmony, opposite of Eris.


	3. Chelsea Daniels

**Okay so the SYOC is still open, so please submit your character. This is my character, so I hope you enjoy!**

**My Selection SYOC chapter should be updated next week.**

If she wanted help she would have asked for it. She could throw punches, stab monsters, and really hurt someone if she tried. But somehow this _mortal_ thought that she needed help with algebra.

"… so you divide x by 42 and multiply y by 13," the boy was saying, trying to help her.

"I-," Chelsea started.

"Then you multiply it by 1/3," he continued like she hadn't even spoken.

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" Chelsea finally snapped.

The boy blushed, muttered a "sorry" and turned back to his packet, pretending that Chelsea didn't just reject him.

"Chles, he was cute. Why didn't you let him help you?" her friend/roommate Cate Henley whined.

"I don't need help and he's not that cute," Chelsea replied annoyed that Cate had to ask why she rejected him.

"Of course the 'all powerful Chelsea Daniels' rejects another boy," Cate said sarcastically

Chelsea rolled her eyes, Cate thought every guy was cute, or hot, or even attractive. Really, Cate could be an Aphrodite kid.

"I don't even understand why we even have math class on the last day of school, I mean we are just going to be leaving for summer at the end of the day so we should just throw, like, a party or something," Cate was saying to her, "What are you doing for the summer."

Chelsea perked up at the question, "Camp."

"The same camp that you go to every summer _and_ every winter?" Cate asked exasperated.

"Yes." It wasn't that Chelsea talked about camp a lot it was that Cate was the kind of person to ask the same questions every single day, like the answers had changed over night.

Cate groaned in frustration and went back to looking at the clock, counting the seconds down to the end of school. Chelsea sighed and started braiding a little piece of her blonde hair.

"Have you packed up yet?" Cate asked looking back at Chelsea.

Of course Chelsea had packed, she finished yesterday while Cate was sitting her bed reading a magazine, taking a quiz about your "celebrity crush." _Gods _Cate is such an Aphrodite girl.

"Yeah," Chelsea said rolling her eyes and finishing her packet.

"I haven't even started! How can you be finished?" Cate exclaimed.

Chelsea shrugged her shoulders and opened her book. Unlike other demigods Chelsea didn't have Dyslexia and unfortunately she had ADHD instead. She got side tracked easily, so she always had a plan on what to do.

With 10 seconds left of the school year Cate and the rest of the class started chanting, while the Math teacher tried to quite them down. Chelsea stifled a giggle, though she loved school she was excited for the summer to come. Camp was there. And with camp came her true friends, and with her true friends there came demigods, and when there is demigods there are certain ones named Jake Thompson son of Nike. Though Jake was her friend and sometimes enemy, Chelsea had a hopeless crush on him.

"Chelsea. Chelsea," Cate said snapping her fingers in front of Chelsea's face.

"What?"

"The school year is over."

…

"… Yes dad. I will be careful at camp and before you ask Abby is picking me up," Chelsea was saying to her dad as they Iris-Messaged while Cate was out saying bye to her friends.

"Okay, well I have to go. Have fun at camp, and I'll visit soon," Robert Daniels told his daughter as he checked his watch.

"Bye dad, and tell Ryan that I miss him," Chelsea replied looking down at her hands.

"What about your mom?" Robert said confused.

"Thanks Athena for another successful test grade and for helping me get through life," Chelsea said looking up at the sky.

Robert groaned in frustration, "Not Athena, Lydia. The women that I married 5 years ago."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Lydia is nice and everything, but Athena is my real mom. Also you never specified which mother."

Robert groaned again, "Well I have to go, see you soon?"

Chelsea shrugged her shoulders, "Where will I get enough money to buy a plane ticket to London. So I probably won't be seeing you face to face soon." She then quickly swiped her hand through the mist before her father could respond.

Cate walked back into their room and soon the room was filled with really loud music. Cate started dancing around, while Chelsea packed the rest of her things into her backpack. She looked back around the room and her half was completely clean, while Cate's was still had posters and clothes thrown around.

"Bye Cate, see you next year," Chelsea said getting ready to leave.

"What? Chelsea Daniels were you going to leave without saying goodbye to you faithful roommate? Because if you know any better then you will say no to that question," Cate questioned turning off her music in the process.

"Well if it's so important to you, then I will say goodbye."

They hugged and said their goodbyes. Chelsea knew she would miss her quirky roommate but she was more anxious to see her even more quirky siblings and dangerous friends. As Chelsea walked out her dorm she saw a familiar black pickup truck. She shouldered her backpack and headed off towards it in a sprint.

"ABIGAIL GREEN!" Chelsea shrieked as she ran to her older sister.

"Shhh, Chels, now the entire student body at your preppy boarding school knows my real name," Abigail 'Abby' Green said with a slight smirk on her face, telling Chelsea that no matter what Abby said she was happy to see her half-sister.

Chelsea laughed and hugged her sister again, "I just missed you. When you go off on a quest to help Harrison find demigods and miss seeing your favorite sister over spring break, I get a chance to become really excited to see you."

Abby laughed and tossed Chelsea's stuff in the back seat, "Lets get going. We have to drive like 6 hours to get back."

Chelsea climbed into the front seat and was buckling her sear belt when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see one of those really creepy Halloween masks behind her. She yelped with surprise and was welcomed with large guffaws that could only come with one person.

"Jake!" Chelsea shrieked as her heart started rapidly beating, this having nothing to do with the mask that now lay abandoned on the backseat.

"Missed you too Daniels," Jake replied slumping into the seat still laughing, "I come all the way to a boarding school in the middle of Virginia and I have to sit in the back seat on the way back."

"Sucks for you," Abby said as she climbed into the front seat, "Notice anything different Chelsea?"

"New top?" Chelsea asked silently laughing. Abby was the kind of person that liked to have her hair really short and dye it most of the time.

"No," Abby said rolling her eyes.

"New shoes?"

"No."

"Oh I got it! You finally got a new pair of earrings!"

"Yes, but that's not what's really new."

"Your hair is now blonde!"

"Yes because when someone dyes his or her hair purple then redoes it blonde, it is completely unnoticeable," Abby ranted as she pulled onto I-95, "But enough about me, how's the father?"

"Okay I guess. I mean Oxford suits him, and Lydia is the topic of conversation, as always. But I guess that he's a little upset that I spend all this time in the US, going to school and camp, that he thinks I'll never see him again. I'm not worried about that because we IM every week. But the funny thing was when I told him that you where coming to pick me up his eyes bugged out and he started to try and get me to change my mind. It was hilarious," Chelsea replied.

Abby and Jake burst into laughter and they continued on their drive to Manhattan, "Oh, Chelsea. Before I forget I have to tell you something," Jake said when the laughter had died down, getting all serious, "Something has happened at camp."

**A/N So something important is happening. Since this is before Percy Jackson I can't have any minor gods/goddesses. But I don't want that. Sooooo there will be minor gods/goddesses but it won't be after the Percy Jackson series. **

**ALSO IF YOU ARE SUBMITTING A Character (OR ALREADY HAVE SUBMITTED ONE) THEN YOU CANNOT AND I MEAN CANNOT HAVE A BIG THREE CHILD. So if you are submitting one now, no big three. If you already submitted one then change it so that you don't have a big three child, because the Big Three's pact about no kids was in action then, so no BIG THREE CHLIDREN! IF YOU SUBMITTED A BIG THREE CHILD THEN THEY WILL **_**NOT**_** BE ACCEPTED!**

**Also this was my character and her face claim is on my profile. Cate's is also there, and so is Abby's. I will get one for Jake soon. If you have/are submitting a character you can get a face claim, there is now a part in the form for that. If you are a guest then no face claim. **

**SO keep submitting, find a face claim, and no Big Three children.**

**ALSO MY SELECTION SYOC IS GOING TO BE UPDATED THIS COMING WEEK, AND MY REASON FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO WRITE ALSO ON THERE.**


End file.
